Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Strength
by Wise Jest
Summary: Most of Eyan's family is dead. Through the pain, he will learn through others. Through the sadness he will learn what he wants in life.


Things were not looking good. My home was burnt down, my mom, my brother, and my sister were all severely injured. My father was out at work, so at least that is fine. I can hardly believe how quickly everything went downhill. The day was normal, warm but not excessively hot. There was a small wind. A doctor interrupted my thoughts.

"Are you Eyan Kip?" "Yeah." I responded.

"I'm not sure how to say this, but I will tell you the truth. Your family... did not survive their injuries." I felt my heart shatter. My mom, who cared for me and my siblings. She played with us when we were younger and loved us, and my sister. She and I did not always get along, but we got along most of the time and were able to joke around after fights, and my brother. He was the best brother anyone could ask for, understanding, loving, caring, forgiving. I was the youngest of the three, and my family did not treat me as the baby of the family. I couldn't understand it. They were all gone.

"If they had not tried to save the guests at my brother's college graduation party they would be alive," I thought. I started crying. I couldn't stop. I wanted them to be here, comforting me, but they were gone. Dad entered the room at one point.

"Eyan..." He said. Dad looked sad as well. Dad said I should stop crying. He always was blunt about things. He said he cried too, but said death is natural.

"But... why did it have to happen so soon!" I cried. He closed his eyes and tried to say something. He obviously could not think of anything to say. After opening his eyes, he gave me a hug. "It will be okay." He said while hugging me. I got up and left with some lunch, an oran berry sandwich. This was something I did not understand. I could not understand how dad can deal with the death of his family so well. I went to a tree and started crying again. After a while I heard a voice.

"My home does not need any more watering, thank you." The voice joked. I looked up and saw a treecko.

"I'm sorry." I said, my voice cracking a little.

"What seems to be the problem? You've been crying here for a while." He asked.

"Most of my family is dead."

"Oh, that is depressing. But, the world keeps going on. If you don't move with it you'll never catch up and learn." The treecko stated.

"Wh-what?" I wondered. He sighed. "The world does not stop because someone dies. If you stop because your family dies, things will only get worse. That reminds me, there are Pokemon who have it much worse than you do, Pokemon who you may just bump into."

"H-how would you know!" I screamed before storming off.

I thought I heard him mutter "I understand more than you think. I tried, dad..." I kept going. I walked until I went to a pond. There were some wooper and a quagsire.

"Hi!" One of them said energetically.

"Hello." The quagsire said.

She looked at me and asked "Is something wrong?" "My family is gone. A fire got rid of them." I said with difficulty. I was at the point of tears again. "What! That must be terrible. I was sad when my grandma died. She used to bake me cookies." She said, smiling. I started crying again, remembering my mom used to let me taste test desserts she made.

"It will be okay." She said. I nodded and walked away. I did not believe her. I kept walking to and heard a voice say something.

"What is the problem?" I looked and saw a Pidgeot perching on a branch.

"M-My family is d-d-dead."

"Ouch, that must be painful. Well, you are alive at least."

"Why would that make things better?"

"Do you still have family left?" "Yeah." I responded. "Well, what would they feel if you were to have died also?" He asked. I blinked, never thinking about that.

"Well, they would be sad."

"The world does not stop, keep going with it and you will reach what you are looking for." The pidgeot said.

"O-okay." I said. That was the second time I heard that.

"This time I heard more, but what am I looking for? Nothing at the moment." I thought. I continued walking and found a hollow and large tree.

I went in and asked "Hello?" There were multiple Pokemon. I was greeted with a few hellos.

A chansey, said "Hello. This is the local orphanage."

"Huh?"

"This is where homeless little ones come. They all have no family, some are even physically and mentally disabled." I looked around. I saw a Machop with one arm, a aipom without a tail, and many more.

"I was nearly an orphan. Most of my family burnt in a fire..." I started to cry again. The chansey came to me and gently patted me on the head.

"Don't worry. You aren't an orphan, so that is a good thing. Just remember that things can get worse. Look at some of these Pokemon. Some are younger than you and lost their family. Some were disowned, which means they were not wanted by their family." I nodded my head. I think I started to understand.

"I'm glad I could help." She said. I left and started thinking.

"What do I want? I want to help people. I want to make sure they don't feel the way I do. How? I don't know." I muttered to myself. I walked for a short while. Then I heard a cry of pain. I searched and found an abra after a while. It was bitten by a Pokemon. It looked too weak to teleport. I looked at my oran berry sandwich, and gave it to the injured abra.

"Here." I said. He ate it and recovered enough strength to teleport.

Before he did teleport, he said "Thank you friend." I blinked, finally understanding how I could help. I could be a friend. I smiled and teared up a little.

I walked back to the hospital, where dad said "You look better." "Yeah, I didn't do it alone, I had help." I admitted. We both smiled. I will never forget the lesson I learned.

A/N:

Well, this took a bit. I wrote this because I could. I know how hard things are for some people. I wrote this for people who have lost family. I want them to understand that there are people there for them, people they can talk to, a stranger, or a friend. Just ask and you may be surprised how many people lose loved ones. Because one for all and all for one is a sad but true statement here. Life goes on and so will memories of you. Though you don't want to say goodbye, don't ever forget. The pain of remembering is worse than never forgetting. Thanks for reading.


End file.
